


satisfied enough to dream you

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [14]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Blanket Permission, Caretaking, Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Quadruple Drabble, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Meg likes to look after Christine. Probably more than she should.





	satisfied enough to dream you

**Author's Note:**

> 14) [morning glory](http://www.flowermeaning.com/morning-glory-flower-meaning/)
> 
> -unrequited love
> 
> Title is a line from the song Johanna from the musical Sweeney Todd.

Both Meg's chores and her practice had fallen by the wayside for the last week, and it showed. Mother had been very cross at practice yesterday, and yet, here she was, putting off practice again. All for her friend. Christine always became melancholy this time of year. She was always lighting candles for her Father. Kneeling in the chapel at all hours until her knees were stiff and cold and her feet numb. Once Meg had discovered this she'd taken it upon herself to pull Christine back to bed. She'd rub the feeling back into her legs and sometimes let Christine lay her head on her shoulder and cry until she fell back to sleep. Some times she let the warmth of the bed and the sounds of Christine's small snuffling breathes draw her to sleep as well. Sometimes she tucked her friend in and made excuses for her at practice.

If Christine still had not shown by the midday meal, Meg takes her up a roll and some cheese, carefully wrapped and kept warm in her pocket. She would lay a kiss on her friends forehead to wake her and the smile of relief never failed to fill her stomach with butterflies.

Not like the first performance night flutters, but softer one, like moths. When Christine takes her hand in thanks, it makes the disappointed lecture she is sure to get from her mother easier to bear.

These small trinkets of affection she hoards like a miser hoards his coin. She keeps them close, in a secret box deep, deep within her heart.

* * *

The seasons change, and Christine's mood improves, as expected. Meg feels like a fool for missing it. She should not want her friend in pain, just for a chance to share her bed.

As if some spirit has heard her innermost thoughts, the very next night Christine takes her hand after supper and pulls her aside to beg a favor.

She wants Meg to stay with her tonight. Nightmares she says. Meg throws her arms around Christine and solemnly swears that her very presence will kept any horrors at bay.

* * *

That night they crawl into Christine's bed together, and Christine shyly curls close, blushing as she whispers her thanks.  
"It is no trouble." Meg answers and raises one hand to brush in through Christine's hair in a soothing manner.  
Sleep comes easily for both that night.

 

 


End file.
